Keeper Reborn
by kirby marshall
Summary: There wasnt a sword of truth novel catagorie so i used this. Five years ater the defeat of emporer Jagang, something terrible happens that oppens a rift between the real world and the underworld, now the keeper is loose, and D'hara has fallen. R
1. Chapter 1

Tall trees grew up into the sky, new buds bursting forth from the trees.

Every spring this happened without fail, every year, after year, after year. Yet still, it held a certain magic aver Kai that he could not explain.

He didn't know what it was; the crisp, clean air, the sun sifting down through the branches, glittering off of left over snow like diamonds embedded in the earth.

But something was different about this year, yes the trees leaves were growing, and the snow sparkled, but something was somehow… different.

Kai surveyed his surroundings, unsure what was wrong. Hmm, just my imagination. Kai thought to himself, going about his normal day, walking through the woods towards an old friend's house.

Today was a special day, the spring equinox, not only that, but it was Kai's eighteenth birthday, the day his homeland officially declared him a man.

By other city's standards, this was young, not counting someone a man until they are twenty one. But Kai didn't live in the city; he lived in the woods, Hartland to be more precise.

He was going to visit Richard, an old friend who moved back to Hartland following the fall of D'hara.

Richard was the last war wizard alive, something only Kai knew.

He overheard Zed, Richards's grandfather and Richard talking about it one day, after Richard had moved back to Hartland.

Kai picked up the pace, trying to get to Richards house before noon. Doing so probably saved his life.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion, sending mud and dirt flying everywhere, and sending chunks of trees up into the sky. Kai was sent flying farther down the path.

Kai landed hard on his back, hoping nothing was broken. He looked over, trying to see what caused the horrific explosion. There was a swirling black mass in a now clear and smoking grove of tree stumps.

Suddenly Richard was at his side, helping him up. He was accompnied by two mysterious looking woman, both of them looked dangourous.

"Are you all right Kai?" Richard asked, pulling him to his feet.

"I think so. What is That thing?" Kai asked in return, trying to keep his composure.

Both women looked gravely ill as they stared at the swirling black mass. Richard looked over at it as well, seeming to be the only one not affected by the terrible sight.

"That is your first look at the underworld..." Suddenly the color drained from Kai's face as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh… What?" Kai stammered, not wanting to believe what Richard had just told him.

"These have been popping up all over the world, this is the first to pop up in Westland, I was wrong. Cara, take kai and Kahlan to the house, get my supplies then come back, Kai and the mother confessor don't follow. Kai, you will watch over my wife." Richard gave the instructions with the precision of a lord.

_Wife? A confessor? Richards married?! What's a confessor?" _all these questions ran through Kai's head at once, he knew he wouldn't get answers.

"Kai, you will watch over the Mother Confessor, or you will regret it. Cara will make sure of it. And neither of you will follow." The deadly ice that was in Richards voice made Kai know that right now he wasn't someone to mess with.

"Richard, I am coming, I will follow, I have gotten you out of so many messes that you won't know what to do without me." Kahlan spoke with an authority of her own, and Kai was almost thinking that Richard would give in.

"Kahlan, when these popped up in D'hara, I almost lost you, I am not going back to the underworld to save my wife again. I would much rather have you here, safe then somewhere else were I will have to worry. Goodbye, we will see each other again." With that, Richard turned and strode into the trees, and Cara was herding both of them towards Richards's house.

Kahlan didn't know what to do, she had never listened when Richard had said something like this before, but now, she wouldn't be able to follow, she wasn't in the Midlands anymore, this was Richards's home.

Cara grabbed Kai's shirt and pushed him back, he was surprised by her strength since she looked so scrawny.

Kai decided, he wasn't going to be forced to sit here when his best friend was out in the woods all by himself with the keeper after him.

Kai wiped out his dagger and held it threateningly towards her. She was about to do something when she stopped.

"You are a protector to the lord Rahl? I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Kai noticed she was looking at the R on the handle and he knew that it meant the person bearing it was a protector to lord rahl once they turned eighteen. Kai's father had told him all about the duties he would have to do, and now that Kai was eighteen he decided it was time to put those responsibilities into action.

"Yes, and that is why I will follow Richard, and Kahlan will follow, being a mother confessor, she will probably end up saving the lord Rahl's life." Kai let a deadly tone seek into his voice to press his point, but it didn't seem to bother Cara at all.

"Again." Kahlan said under her breath.

"Fine Kai. But now that if you even think about trying to harm the lord Rahl, I will use my mord sith abilities to bring extreme levels of pain to you before I kill you."

A mord sith?! Kai thought quickly to himself. I guess that explains the red leather.

"Very well, we should be going or we will never catch up to Richard." Kahlan told them, Cara quickly took the lead and headed off in the same direction as Richard.


	3. Chapter 3

The crunch of leaves and twigs filled the air as Richard walked through the woods, not caring about being too silent.

There was no point to being silent when the enemy you fought was one of the keeper's minions.

Richard looked over his shoulder as he walked; looking for the enemy he knew was following him.

At first, he could see nothing, just the brown bark of the trees. After a few seconds of walking, the creature emerged.

It looked like a gar, except bigger, and blacker. It looked like it had been burned; Richard knew that all creatures of the underworld looked this way.

It even had blood flies, only they were larger as well. The creature looked at Richard; fire burning in its eyes, what it did next shocked Richard to his very core.

The gar reached out and grabbed one of its blood flies; it was so big that the fly filled the whole gars hand.

Then the gar bit off the head of the fly, and smeared it all over its self. The reaction was instant. The mass of blood flies swarmed on the gar, bites so big they took out massive amounts of burned rotting flesh in one bite.

The gar howled in pain, causing Richard to instinctively draw his sword, the ring casting out into the air.

The gar fell to its stomach, dead from all the biting.

_Now why would it do that? _Richard thought to himself, talking a cautious step towards the dead gar.

Blood flies looked up towards him and gave the closest to a scream they could and flew away.

_I better burn that body or it might become a baneling._ Richard focused on the anger coming from the sword, let it fill him. He drew the anger that he had endured over the wars with Darken Rahl and Jagang; it filled him to the very core of his soul.

He channeled the energy down towards his hand, holding his hand towards the gar. The energy flowed quickly to air around the gar, then Richard gathered the heat from around the gar and used it to light the gar afire.

Flames leapt up from out of nowhere, lighting the body of the dead beast.

In the five years after the death of Jagang, Richard had been training his gift in the temple of the winds, learning everything that he possibly could, from the temple and from his grandfather, Zed.

There was so much knowledge stored in the temple, Richard had mastered his gift in a matter of days, he had become very good at it. Zed had even appointed Richard to First Wizard so that when he died, there was a person in power.

Turning to leave, Richard was suddenly surprised by a voice cutting through the air like a cold knife, sending shivers up Richards's spine. Last time he heard that voice, bad things happened.

"Hello son. Mastering the use of the gift I see?" Darken Rahl floated up out of the flames, smiling at Richard.

"What do you have plotted this time?" Richard asked, weary of his adversary.

"Oh, nothing in general. I am just very displeased with you, and the keeper. You see, after all the keepers plans you ruined, you then go and loose my old home to eternal darkness?"

"I suppose you had something to do with that?" Richard was trying to keep his cool, but it was hard. This man caused the fall of a whole nation, and was trying to take Westland.

"No. That was all the keeper. Just know that I have a message for you. The veil is torn, not a little bit son. All the way. The keeper is doing is annihilating threats before he comes to this world, then he can do what he pleases. I have an offer to make."

"And what makes you think I would ever accept help from you?"

"If you don't, all will be lost. Think about it. I want to be alive again, very badly. If the keeper takes over I will not be able to. I have spent many years down here, I know all his weaknesses, and believe me, there aren't too many. Cast the spell, I know you know it. I will help you defeat him, under one condition… you let me live."

"Fine, but don't think that is the only spell I will cast, you will only be able to attack creatures of darkness."

"Very well."

Richard went down on one knee and accessed the power within himself, he knew that the veil was indeed torn all the way because he had seen the keeper, seen him take D'hara.

Richard began moving his hands through the air, glowing green lines following his fingers.

He drew intricate patterns, loops, crescent moons, all intersecting and joining at certain points.

If he messed up a single part of the spell, it could kill him, that was how much power was coming from the spell.

When Richard finally finished, he cast the spell, causing darken Rahls spirit to disappear, and suddenly reappear right in front of Richard.


End file.
